


拐猫猫

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A irresponsible cat elder sister, Animal Crossing style furry cat Byleth, F/M, Human Dimitri, M/M, Other, Prostitute Cat(Male), WTFIWROTE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 【动森pa】帝弥托利（膏贵智人） X 贝雷特（动森风furry猫）有【抹布雷特】、【雷丝雷特】、【卖屁股】等暗示贝雷特显然没计划过要搬家，大概以后也不会。如果它有一点点不满，帝弥托利就会痛快地为自己的失礼道歉。但他还不打算放弃，他看不惯贝雷特遭受这样的待遇，更不满其他村民对此理所当然的态度。如果贝雷特拒绝了，他会去找更好的时机和理由去争取。当然，帝弥托利会有自己的私心，即使他不愿意承认：贝雷特是一只非常漂亮的小猫，和她的姐姐一样能干，只要有条能吃的大鱼就能被讨好……在大多数资源都得自给自足的岛屿，没有人会讨厌帝弥托利和贝雷特这样的邻居。帝弥托利确信大家都会喜欢它。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth(Female)/My Unit | Byleth(Male), Passerby | animals/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	拐猫猫

**Author's Note:**

> 如题  
> 【动森pa】  
> 帝弥托利（膏贵智人） X 贝雷特（动森风furry猫）  
> 有【抹布雷特】、【雷丝雷特】、【卖屁股】等暗示
> 
> ○【R18】颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情和生理现象  
> ○【不建议未成年、缺乏社会常识的人观看此文】  
> ○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽。

帝弥托利自认露出了一副温和的笑脸，他微微弯腰，对冷着一张脸的小猫递出一条鳞色鲜艳的鲷鱼。  
"下午好啊，老师。我带了鲷鱼……希望你更喜欢它。"

"………"

被唤作贝雷特的小猫没有感想、也不推脱，毫不客气地接过装鲷鱼的水盒，把它挂在随身的小鱼斜挎包旁，就像他之前收到的每一条鱼那样。确认水盒的水不会撒出来，弄湿姐姐给他的小包包后，贝雷特抬起头看向帝弥托利。

"………………"  
两人无言地矗立着，等待对方进一步的话题。

帝弥托利请见过和自己住在同一岛屿的小母猫，她确信地告诉自己优秀邻居，没有一只猫能拒绝新鲜美味的海鱼，那是在城市生活中不可多得的美味：鲷鱼就是一个从视觉和口味上都令人满意的礼物。作为一份昂贵的礼物体贴得恰到好处。  
自己所住的岛屿资源丰富，帝弥托利很快就钓到了布满红鳞的海鱼。他满怀希望这条鱼能打破贝雷特的心扉—— 一只他非常喜欢的，住在其他岛屿小镇的猫。

但是很可惜。贝雷特收下了这条鱼，依旧没有任何感想和感谢的话，更别指望从它那儿收到一点小回礼了。它就是随便回赠只亮亮的小甲虫给帝弥托利，他也会很高兴的啊。

帝弥托利第一眼就被这只深色毛发的小猫吸引了，它总是随身带着简陋的小钓竿，少言寡语到了奇怪的地步（帝弥托利甚至一度以为他因为身体缺陷才无法说话）。  
它自从知道这座小岛来了个新常客后，就总是盯着路过的帝弥托利看，直到帝弥托利走到身边才移开目光。  
帝弥托利找到它时，它不是在某处垂钓、就是蜷缩在角落的阴影中打盹，手边是给自己和姐姐准备晚饭。  
帝弥托利理所当然地猜测着：贝雷特也许会喜欢鱼。  
因为它和灰狼姐姐的家摆满了各种可爱的小鱼装饰和家具，那好像都是是钓鱼大赛上的新奖品，还有一排闪闪发亮的金杯。  
"送别人喜欢的东西"，帝弥托利曾被这么教育过。他实在喜欢这只小猫，几乎每天都来到这个小镇，为它送来各种漂亮的小鱼。  
直到几天后，他发现自己精心挑选的金鱼、神仙鱼等观赏鱼并没有装饰在贝雷特家的客厅或者卧室，他才觉得哪里不对。

"那些家具，都是芙蕾送的…………你的鱼已经吃掉了。"  
当时贝雷特回答道，还给出直白的评价，"煎过后，皮会变成很漂亮的颜色。但是不太好吃，太小了。"  
"谢谢。"大概是帝弥托利表情看起来太过惊讶了，沉默了很久之后，贝雷特突然补充道。  
它很有耐心，既然帝弥托利向它搭话了，在对它说"再见"或挥挥手前便不会离开。它对其他旅人可不会这么老实，某种意义上来说，帝弥托利确实是特别的。小猫乖乖地站在原地等待他的回复，看着身边飞舞的黄色小蝴蝶，脑袋跟着蝴蝶飞舞的轨迹抬起。

帝弥托利试图打破这样尴尬的局面。  
"抱歉……或者……好吧，那你喜欢虫子吗？"

"…………鲷鱼很好吃。"贝雷特盯着越飞越远的小蝴蝶，"虫子味道很奇怪，贝雷丝也不吃。"

……好在没送它虫子。帝弥托利庆幸。他只能希望这都是小猫小狗们很偶然的尝试，就像婴儿看到什么都要咬两口那样。

帝弥托利总是不小心就把它当成小孩看待。

它太笨拙寡言了，还不太懂礼貌，这大概是村民们都纵容它的结果。村民乐于照顾它，把自己的食物的分享给贝雷特似乎已经成为了它们的习惯，而贝雷特理所当然地默默收下礼物。  
只是大家对贝雷特的态度……帝弥托利说不上好。贝雷特虽然得到村民的照顾（或者说投食？）但常常也能发现它被欺负过的痕迹，身上偶尔会缠着的绷带和创口贴什么的。  
它唯一亲密的人：姐姐贝雷丝，那只有台小飞机的灰狼，沉迷于收集其他岛屿的材料倒卖。早出晚归，也从不过问贝雷特的伤痕。  
所有人把贝雷特当做自家的幺弟那样照顾，却又充满默契地视这些暴行如无物。治疗的药膏还是帝弥托利和贝雷特一起制作的——在帝弥托利的坚持下。贝雷特更想把药卖了换钱，反正伤口睡几觉就会愈合了。  
每个小岛都有些奇特的小文化，但帝弥托利还是没法无法对扭曲的霸凌坐视不管。

"老师，如果饿了还是吃鱼吧？如果不够吃，我可以和你一起钓。"  
帝弥托利提议道。他用手试探性地碰了碰贝雷特的额头，对方并不排斥，他便得寸进尺地摸起小猫的脑袋。  
小猫微微偏头，任由他蹂躏自己头顶的毛发和耳朵。"要在这里吗？还是去我家。"它温顺地闭上了眼睛，似是在回应帝弥托利的建议。  
"啊啊，随时都可以。只要你想要。"  
虽然是接近智人的物种，但这些动物们还留有很多同类的习惯。贝雷特就很喜欢被抚摸，村民们看到它总会像这样摸摸他的头。它在帝弥托利的掌下小声发出"咕噜咕噜"的叫声，尾巴翘得高高的。在它的身体主动贴上帝弥托利前，帝弥托利一把抱起了它：

"老师，要不要来我的岛屿生活？让我照顾你吧。"人类宝蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，言辞充满恳求和热诚。

"…………？"贝雷特眨眨眼睛。

"你想住哪儿都可以，海边？还是城镇里？那儿还能住人，还没有定下最后一块房产。只要你打电话给……不，只要你愿意搬过去，那些繁杂的手续由我来做就行。"

又是意料之内的沉默。

贝雷特显然没计划过要搬家，大概以后也不会。如果它有一点点不满，帝弥托利就会痛快地为自己的失礼道歉。但他还不打算放弃，他看不惯贝雷特遭受这样的待遇，更不满其他村民对此理所当然的态度。如果贝雷特拒绝了，他会去找更好的时机和理由去争取。  
当然，帝弥托利会有自己的私心，即使他不愿意承认：贝雷特是一只非常漂亮的小猫，和她的姐姐一样能干，只要有条能吃的大鱼就能被讨好……在大多数资源都得自给自足的岛屿，没有人会讨厌帝弥托利和贝雷特这样的邻居。帝弥托利确信大家都会喜欢它。

贝雷特无言地挣扎起来，被托起来的双脚怎么都无法触及熟悉的草地。但帝弥托利比它高，力气也比它大多了，举起它就像举起一只大号的布偶熊。他"喵喵"地抗议着，有些慌乱。  
"………我还有打工。"  
如果想打工在新的岛屿不也可以吗？帝弥托利反问，如果你放心不下贝雷丝，可以把那里的收获寄给她。她喜欢稀有的素材不是吗？  
那好吧，你可以去问问贝雷丝。  
小猫如他所料，不擅长和人争执。在麻烦的问题复杂化前很干脆地把它们都甩给了外出的姐姐，指望它能让这个缠人的人类乖乖回家。

但那只叫贝雷丝的漂亮母狼很干脆地同意了贝雷特的搬家计划。

贝雷丝是个飞行员，有自己的小飞机。 它随便问了问帝弥托利家的坐标，便同意出让自己的弟弟，还会亲自送它离开。随意到帝弥托利都忍不住替贝雷特难过，毕竟贝雷特看起来才不会难过，它只会比自己的姐姐更不讲究。  
帝弥托利和姐姐交涉时，它乖巧地端来奶茶和甜甜圈，便这么坐在角落玩起了手机。没有离开，也没打算加入讨论，好像所有的话题都与自己无关似的。

"贝雷特有自己的工作，我得通知村民它要离开的事。它没什么行李，如果不出意外，明晚它就是你的了。"  
贝雷丝起身送客，有些强硬地送离帝弥托利，"既然是最后一晚了，贝雷特，留下来陪我吧。"

在房门彻底闭合的前一刻，帝弥托利在那小小的缝隙中和贝雷特对视着。贝雷丝揽过贝雷特肩上的爪子，不知道什么时候抓皱了她弟弟的衣服。贝雷特一如既往地乖乖站在原地，捕捉到帝弥托利的"再见"后，他点了点头。大门将两人隔绝。

——帝弥托利的卧室——

原 来 打 工 是 这 么 一 回 事 吗 ？

贝雷特对自己格外有耐心的原因、贝雷特在村子里的特殊待遇、贝雷丝奇怪的用词一下子都得到了解释。

帝弥托利感觉自己的大脑都在颤抖。它给帝弥托利出格的行为发出警告，必须马上停下，但身体在抽出性器的下一秒就诚实地把它们又捅回了小猫的身体。  
"啊……"  
动作带来的快感让一人一猫发出情色的喘息。帝弥托利食髓知味地重复了几次这个单调的动作，便把小猫肠腔里的粘液带得到处都是。贝雷特坐在帝弥托利的胯间"咪""咪"叫着，痛苦地抓挠着帝弥托利的背部，但已经有人细心地剪短磨润了它的指甲，它再怎么努力也只能在帝弥托利的背上留下淡粉色的挠痕而已。  
明明是只深色的猫，贝雷特却意外的适合粉色。他带着粉色肉垫的小腿晃动着，勉强及床，不停挣扎着。帝弥托利抱着它软绵绵的身体上下捅了几下，那双小腿便无力地垂了下去。  
帝弥托利的尺寸对于它来说太大了，比那些成熟的大型动物都粗壮。  
作为智人，他性器的形状简单粗鲁：不像狗那样有一块肉结，经常有射进去了却拔不出来的问题；更不像其他猫咪，性器长满精致的倒刺来刮走别人的精液；也不像大象、章鱼要那样……那里实在太长了，口起来很累。人类的阴茎是为了最直接地让双方都得到快感和痛苦而被创造出来的东西。整根性器埋入贝雷特的后穴时，就能全部撑开它的肠道，运动时仿佛在不停捅动它的胃。帝弥托利是贝雷特认识的唯一一个人类，直到现在它才知道和人类上床居然会这么难受。

"咪……咪…………呕呕……"小猫咪捂住嘴，发出不适的声音，努力不让自己吐出来。但实话说它已经没什么可吐的了，自作主张把帝弥托利的性器舔进喉咙时它就在干呕。直到那根恐怖的性器捅入后穴，它终于忍不住咳嗽着把姐姐做的晚饭干吐在了卧室地板上。小小的一块，还卷着自己身上的毛毛。

好可爱，它好可爱……帝弥托利停下了交媾的动作。他刚松手，贝雷特便结结实实地坐到了他的性器上，再次弯腰干呕。紧热的肠肉完全包裹住了帝弥托利快要喷发的欲望，喉管每次发出痛苦的咕囔声，下体便一下一下地绞紧那根凶器。  
帝弥托利忍耐下就这么抓着贝雷特进出的欲望，用极轻的力道拍着它的脊背。大概是因为吐掉了心爱的晚饭，贝雷特看起来格外失落，耳朵和尾巴无精打采地耷拉着，像被雨淋过似的。连带着帝弥托利也愧疚心疼起来："老师，你还好吗？如果不舒服的话，我们就停下吧。我们去吃点东西。"

"…………"贝雷特抹了抹自己的嘴巴，咽下喉咙里的酸液，"没关系，你已经雇佣我了……贝雷丝说，没有她的照顾，就得更努力工作才行。"

对不起，我什么都没发现。我很喜欢你，想和你一起生活……  
帝弥托利思索着如何用最真诚的语气表达自己的想法。脑海里另一个声音诚恳地建议着，别对兽畜的文化指手画脚，享受它们，你应该更诚实点，  
说：  
"好……那我们继续……"

他体贴地拿起床头的杯子含了些水，然后捧起贝雷特的脑袋一点点喂送进去，下身又开始上下晃动起来。直到贝雷特努力吞下最后一点儿水，帝弥托利托着小猫的身体，引导它趴在床上——原始的交配姿势也许能让它舒服些，然后提起它毛绒绒的腰肢再次不停抽送。贝雷特捂着自己微微鼓起来的肚子，屁股称职地绞紧雇主寻欢用的器官，偶尔泄露出几声甜腻的叫声。  
帝弥托利喜欢贝雷特的声音。那些"喵喵""咪咪"的叫声从贝雷特嘴里流出来，居然和住在隔壁的那只小母猫的叫声有几分相像。意识到这一点，帝弥托利硬得更厉害了，动起来便格外地努力，逼迫贝雷特去发出更多好听的声音。  
他没有贝雷特那样的交配的经验，只能从这些声音和贝雷特缠上自己手腕的尾巴判断，也许它也很舒服。

这是一只随便送条鲈鱼都能和你过夜的婊子，一条略昂贵的鱼就能带回家饲养的小妓。帝弥托利意识到了这点。他回想起昨天的交谈，难怪它的姐姐给了他一张清单，要他支付清单里大量美味的鱼类、水果和现金。这是他买下这只猫的价格，猫归他了，自然是想怎么用就怎么用……帝弥托利本该拒绝这只小猫的求欢的，它也许不知道自己的职业在人类中属于最低贱的那类，不然它为什么能这么坦荡地对所有人都翘起屁股？

他快要高潮了。  
帝弥托利喘息着，人类想把精液送进温暖的腹腔内的本能与动物没啥区别，高潮时耸动着胯部的频率与狗无异。贝雷特微硬的性器在过激的顶撞下全泄在了床单上，沾湿了它的绒毛。它的高潮被帝弥托利敏锐地捕捉到了，后穴的吮吸着、催促着新雇主去射精。贝雷特发出长长一串猫那样的尖叫声，在帝弥托利抽插中挣扎几下后便不再动了，跪在床上咬着枕头不愿松口，喉咙里冒出虚弱的咕噜声。

帝弥托利低头，想给贝雷特一个安抚的吻。他把脸埋在猫咪的头顶、两耳之间磨蹭，甜腻的作态就像一对恋人。帝弥托利稳稳握住贝雷特的屁股，在最后一次挺入时把自己积攒已久的精液灌进了它的肚子里。  
处男的精液又多又热，贝雷特把头埋在枕头里，又有一股反胃的冲动。  
离它适应这个尺寸和深度还有一段时日，现在发出不适的声音一定会引来各种不必要问候和关心。它深呼吸着，帝弥托利身上的皂角味便通过枕头涌入他的肺中。贝雷特熟练地把痛苦的叫声咬在嘴里，强迫自己把注意力放在帝弥托利的气味上。

这间房本全是这个人类的味道，贝雷特刚来时如临大敌，尾巴警惕地夹在腿间。射精后，卧室如贝雷特所愿，充满了自己的气味。如果帝弥托利的味觉也像狗那样灵敏，他就会发现那座小镇人家的卧室里都有一样的、属于贝雷特的气息。这也是贝雷特喜欢到别人的卧室过夜的原因。每一个私人领地都必须粘上贝雷特的气味，是大家乐于满足它的小小私心和本能。

瘫软在床上的身体被翻过来，贝雷特被安稳地放在了那个枕头上。帝弥托利又变成了平时那个体贴温柔的人类。  
那根性器彻底拔出来时，堵在体内的液体找到了逃跑的出口。被彻底贯通过的后穴一时半会儿还没法闭合，无处可去的精液全涌出来，淋湿了小猫大腿的毛发和床单。贝雷特看起来累坏了，茬开腿，粘上枕头便昏昏欲睡起来。那个成为了新雇主的人挤进双腿，恋恋不舍地趴在它的身上嗅着味道，鼻子埋在贝雷特的肚皮上深呼吸——明明不是犬类，他却像它们一样喜欢在贝雷特身上嗅来嗅去。  
什么也闻不出来的，在彻底陷入昏睡前，贝雷特想。  
在乘坐上姐姐的飞机前它就把自己洗得干干净净了。

"老师好香。"

帝弥托利像求奶的小狗那样用鼻梁顶弄贝雷特肚子的软毛，找了块最柔软最温暖的位置大口吸闻那里的味道。小动物洗过澡、晒过太阳的绒毛的味道让他沉醉。  
帝弥托利感觉自己刚射精过的性器一紧，又有抬头的趋势。

**Author's Note:**

> 自从嗑了帝弥雷特，感觉我的xp变得越来越糟糕了。
> 
> 感谢阅读💕


End file.
